


Megan Logan

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Rewrite, Snaibsel, Supermartian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: M'gann chooses the name Megan Logan when she comes to Earth. After she meets Marie Logan, she gains a family. Will follow most of s1 and s2 and fix some things I didn't like.





	Megan Logan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgannlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgannlogan/gifts).



> I only have the two pairings up because I'm open to any other pairings people might want to see in this fic. Also shout out to @MgannLogan for inspiring this!

The bioship is quiet. Everyone knows almost everything. No one knows M’gann’s true form or that she’s a white Martian. The origins of her Earth name, and why so much of it goes back to an old sitcom though-that’s out.

“Why not go for Megan Morales? Or like, Megan Morse? Why not go for the double M?” Wally breaks the silence. M’gann takes a minute to gather her thoughts and explain it properly.

“I thought that sounded too close to my name on Mars. And the Megan on the show was Megan Wheeler, but Megan Logan is shorter, and I didn’t think it’d hurt. It sounds like a real name,” M’gann explains. Honestly, she’s just glad Marie Logan likes her, that she didn’t tell her to change her appearance or her name.

“Makes sense,” Conner says, and she know she needs to talk to him later, she didn’t intentionally name him Conner for him to be the Conner to her Megan like on _Hello Megan!_ Robin’s texting someone, and the others look tired. M’gann wonders what everyone else on the Team is up to, Artemis and Zatanna looked almost excited that they weren’t on the mission-maybe they hung out instead. At least the others didn’t miss school-M’gann knows the makeup work isn’t going to be fun. Still, it’s late, they need to get back to the Cave and then she’ll let herself think about that-probably after she clears the air with Conner.

There’s a lot to think about, including the blackmail hanging over her head.


End file.
